


Raph's Plan

by Squeakertons



Series: Misinterpretations [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Leo, Fighting, M/M, Raph failing, Raph planning, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakertons/pseuds/Squeakertons
Summary: After hearing of how Michelangelo's original mistake lead to sexy shenanigans with Donatello, Raphael plans to use this tactic to seduce Leonardo.Part three of the Misinterpretations series.





	Raph's Plan

Raphael stared at the paper in front of him as he tapped his pen against the desk. He had been racking his brain for hours trying to think of a way to ‘accidentally’ misunderstand something Leonardo has said, or written down, so he could turn it into a sexy scenario.

From what he understood, after Michelangelo’s mistake with Donatello’s note on a petri dish, things had turned pretty sexy between those two. Mikey had given Donny a handjob because he thought the note was an instruction to give him a ‘strong orgasm’ – Raphael still chuckled at his baby brother’s bonehead interpretation of a label of ‘strange organisms’; and Donatello had responded in kind, pretending he thought a pack of bandages said ‘bondage’ so he could tie Mikey up and exact his revenge.

Raphael had heard Mikey through his bedroom door asking if anyone was going to untie him. This was after Donnie had exited, looking sheepishly satisfied with himself, and the smell of sex wasn’t exactly hard to miss. Half of Raph wanted to just split and leave it be, not his business, but his curiosity was piqued. He wanted to know how those two had managed to make the leap from wanting, to doing. He wanted to know how straight laced Genius had managed to suddenly get his kink on, and the thought of catching Mikey in such a….ah, _compromising_ position was also just too tempting.

So he had pushed open that door, resisted the massive urge to take advantage of Mikey’s helpless and prone position ( _mmm, later…later….)_ , untied him and listened to the story of how it all came about. Raph wanted in. Mikey told an enticing tale of sexy tit for tat, and it gave Raph ideas. Ideas of how to break that barrier with the one turtle he was itching to move forward with: Leonardo.

The trouble was, whilst he had the great idea to continue this little game with Leo, he was drawing a complete blank on how to go about it. What could he accidently get wrong in order to create the type of scenario he had in mind?

Raph sighed in frustration and tapped his pen harder, as if beating the life out it would offer up some suggestions as it pleaded for mercy. He tossed it aside and sat back with a huff.

Think. What was Leo in to that he could use?

Tea. Leo liked his tea. Raph pondered how he could make that work to his advantage. He called up all of his extensive knowledge of pornographic acts to translate it into a ‘misinterpretation’.

Leo would be reaching up to get his favourite tea, Raph would sink to his knees and….. “ _Tea, Leo? Gosh I thought you said Teabagging!”_

No, no, no. Raph shook his head at himself. Too stupid. Too obvious. And well, given their anatomy, no _‘bags’_ to er….you know. Raph grimaced to himself.

Moving on.

His swords. Leonardo worshipped his swords and was always tending to them. What could be used here? Swinging….swiping….polishing…. _(I’ll polish yer sword Leo…)_ … shafting – yes! Raph could offer to sheath Leo’s sword, as it were. OK, not a great plan, but Raph put it on the back burner incase it could be used.

There was also the classic ‘mistake’ to be used on that analgesic cream Donnie had. ANALgesic. _“Gosh – I thought it meant to be used up here Leo!”_

Hmmm.

Standing up, Raph decided that he had had enough of planning. It was time for doing. He was going to stalk Leo as much as he could until the opportunity presented itself.

Raphael bounced lightly down the steps to go in search of his brothers. He didn’t have to search very long as he came across them in the living area, all gathered around the TV array. Michelangelo was holding a portable games controller in his hand, taking swipes at the air whilst Donatello and Leonardo gathered around him. Whatever Mikey was doing he whooped with satisfaction at the result.

“Ooooh yes! Take that Leo, I got a hole in one!”

“Aaaarrgghhh”. Leo tossed his controller onto the couch in mildly frustrated defeat. “I never saw the point in this game anyway.”

“Now, now, bro,” Mikey grinned as he saw Raph approaching. “Don’t be a sore loser. That’s Raph’s gig”.

Raph was so vamped up he totally missed his cue to swipe Mikey round the back of the head for that remark. Instead he ignored him and aimed himself at the couch where Leonardo had just sat down.

“Soooo….you need a hole in one huh, Leo?” Raph opened awkwardly, with a lopsided smirk. “I bet you do… I mean, I could give you...” Raph cleared his throat as Leo gave him a quizzical look.

“You, know,” Raph continued in an innocent tone. “A hole in one… come with me and I’ll make sure you get…”

“I think I’ll just go read in my room,” Leo announced in a casual tone. He stood up and stretched, his taut muscles rippling slightly. “Thanks though, Raph. Actually,” Leo nodded at Donatello. “Donny could use some pointers since you’re offering. Good game, Mikey. See you guys later.” And with that he retired to his room for the next couple of hours.

_Dammit_ , Raphael cursed inwardly as Donatello looked to be heading his way. He’d have to do better next time.

………………………………………………………..

A few hours later Leonardo was in the kitchen, a mug beside him, steam curling up from the lip. He was slightly bent over the counter, rhythmically swiping with a soft cloth.  Raph sidled up to him, eyeing the tip of Leo’s tail which was just peeking out from under his shell. Mmm, damn that was hot.

“What’cha doin’ Leo?”

“Oh, just making some tea before my meditation session,” Leo said. “I spilled a bit so am giving the counter a good rub down”. He glanced at Raph as he said this and Raph did a quick intake of breath through his nose. Did Leo _mean_ to look so seductive as he said ‘rub down’?

“Well….” Raph purred in smooth tones, seizing his chance. He moved closer to Leo and reached up to put a hand on the back of his shell, “If it’s a rub down you need - ”

“All done!” Leo smiled brightly at Raphael. “but if you’re offering to help, the kitchen table could do with a wipe. Thank you so much, Raph!” He picked up his mug, nudged the cloth towards Raphael and sailed smoothly out of the kitchen, leaving Raphael with his arm still raised and an incredulous look on his face.

_What the_ fuck _?!_

Perturbed, Raph glowered his way through the next couple of hours, trying once again to create or take advantage of a situation he could steer towards a sexy misunderstanding. As the hours went on and Leonardo seemed to be evading his every move, Raph became more frustrated and bad tempered.

When Leonardo seemed to unwittingly sidestep yet another attempt, Raphael became downright angry. He was stewing in a heady mix of frustration, failure and sexual tension. _I mean_ , he thought, _Mikey offers us all candies from this assortment tin, and Leo asks for a hard candy. Because, and I quote, he was “in the mood for something hard to suck on.”_ And Leo sucked and slurped and ‘mmmm’d’ on that damned sweet all whilst flicking through some zen-bollocks book like butter wouldn’t melt. _I mean, good god fucking damn Leonardo you big fat stick up the arse pompous shit head!!! What a tease!_

Raphael was nearly driven to distraction watching Leo’s lips and jaw working that candy, but he swallowed his frustration and casually asked his brother in blue if he would like another hard piece of candy to suck on? Leonardo had slowly leaned forward into Raph with a seductive glint in his eye and said in a tone that made Raph quiver to the core that yes, he would! Raphael had leapt to his feet in barely concealed lusty excitement and held his hand out for Leo to follow him. Only Leonardo had reached into the candy tin, extracted another hard boiled sweet and slithered away thanking Mikey for the candy but now he had some work to do in the dojo. He also left a parting remark about sitting around for too long eating candy and the effects it could have on their ninja skills.

Something seemed to pop behind Raphael’s right eye after that. All damned day he had been working his best to angle in some classic innuendos and Leonardo had been not only evading them but turning them around into either a chore or a lecture. Raphael could feel his anger reaching boiling point as his holier than thou brother seemed to have been teasing him all day but was about as receptive as a wet flannel. Considering the amount of lust and anticipation that had been building up for him throughout the day, to fall flat on his face with an added pious lecture from Splinter Junior had Raph seeing red.

Raphael stomped into the dojo after Leo.

“What’cha playing at Leo?” Raph growled. No point beating about the bush.

Leo was seated half way down the dojo and looked up from his box of throwing stars, a cloth and sharpening tool by his side. He sighed, like he was bored of this argument before it had even started. This only enraged Raphael further.

“What are you talking about Raph?” Leo asked in a level tone.

“You!” Raph practically yelled. He gestured with his arms, waving them about in the air. “You’ve been playing games with me all day! _Rubbing_ down counters here, and _sucking_ on candy there.” He waved his arms a bit more in agitation and eyeballed Leo.

Leonardo paused his polishing of a star and lay his hands in his lap and stared at Raphael. “You’re mad because I polished the counter and ate a candy ?”

The way in which he said it had Raph flushing a deep red. Dammit. He knew what he meant! And the way Leo just repeated it made it sound so silly.

“You know what I mean!” Raph exclaimed, getting worked up at his lack of articulating his point. “You’ve been wiggling your tail and giving me the eye all day long. And whenever I try to make something of it, you disappear like nothing happened.”

The corner of Leo’s mouth lifted in the tiniest of smirks as he coolly regarded Raphael.

“Oh, that’s what you’ve been doing?” he said. “I honestly hadn’t noticed.” He gestured for Raph to come and sit by him. Raphael only glared in return so Leonardo resumed wiping down the throwing star in preparation for sharpening.

After a brief moment of silence, Leonardo kept his eyes on the task and casually said “So what exactly have you been trying to make something of?” The question hung heavy in the air while Raphael glared at Leo, working his bottom jaw in anger. Was his brother really that dense?

Nodding slightly to himself in the silence, Leo said softly, “Well, you can come give me a hand now if you like?”

Raph continued to stare at Leo as he a little chill ran down his back. This seemed like a great opening for what he had been trying to do all day but was Leo just messing with him again? Then Leo looked up at Raphael and the look on his face convinced Raph that this was definitely the double entendre he had been waiting for. He cautiously sat down next to Leo but didn’t dare move or say anything else. Then Raph stiffened as Leo placed a hand on his leg, just above the knee and smiled invitingly at him. Those deep blue eyes penetrating Raph like an explosive glittering galaxy drawing him uncontrollably into the depths of the swirling black hole within. “You want to give me a hand, Raph?”

The way Leo had said ‘hand’ made Raph’s tail stiffen, and he found himself leaning forward, being drawn into those deep dark eyes, his brain filling with lust at Leo’s proximity; his warmth, his scent, the authority in the assured, unwavering gaze which could slice through to your very core. Raph eyes flicked down and rested on Leo’s soft, full lips.

His eyes started to close as Raph surrendered himself to Leo’s magnetic pull, when something cold landed on his lap and startled him out of his daze. Leonardo turned to gather more stars to dump in Raph’s lap and held out a cloth.

“You’re doing me a massive favour here Raph,” he said happily. “These things take ages and it will be done in no time with your help”. Leo looked quite chirpy in fact.

“YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!!” Raph roared, leaping to his feet, the stars scattering everywhere.

“What are you talking about?!” Leo exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “You offered to lend a hand so what’s your problem today?”

“You’re my problem today!” Raph yelled in Leo’s face, swatting the cloth from his hand. “Are you doing this on purpose or what? I oughta smack you down for acting like such a dick head!”

“How am I acting like a dick head?!” Leo shouted, indignant, clenching his fists, his volume rising to match Raph’s. “You’ve been offering me help all day and suddenly you’re angry at me? I’ve done nothing to you all day!”

“Exactly!!!” Raph roared, putting his fists up and glaring daggers at Leo. “Exactly!”

Leo glared back. “That makes no sense at all Raphael.” He said in a warning tone. “Whatever has crawled up your backside I suggest you take it outside because I’m not in the mood for one of your temper tantrums right now”.

Raphael saw red. “You son of a bitch!” He shouted as he swung a punch at Leo. “You big, fucking, stuck up...”

“I am not stuck up!” Leonardo shouted back, as he ducked and dived away from Raph’s flying fists, swinging punches in return. “You’re just not making any sense!” One of Leo’s swings caught Raph in the jaw and he staggered backwards from the blow. Raph narrowed his eyes at Leo and touched his fingers to his jaw.

“You’re gonna get a good pounding for that Leo,” he spat, dancing on his toes, circling Leo.

“Oh, _I_ deserve a pounding?!” Leo countered, turning to keep Raphael in his sights. “You’re the one acting like a giant dick head right no-”

Before Leo had quite finished his sentence, Raph leapt at him, fists flying and the two brothers engaged in a wrestling match, each shoving and pushing, trying to gain the upper hand.

“You sanctimonious…….fucking……shit….!” Raph shouted between body blows.

“Hot headed….crazy……jerk….!” Leo yelled inbetween kicks and punches.

And so it continued, the brothers throwing punches, kicks, swipes and blocks with vigour. Neither showed signs of backing down. Raphael front kicked Leo in the stomach and he went down, grabbing Raph’s ankle and pulling him down with him. They both landed heavily on the floor in a mixed tangle of limbs. Before Raphael could fully regain his footing, Leo twisted round and sprang up like a cobra, grabbing Raphael’s wrist. Leo hauled Raph to his feet, spun him around to face away from him and slammed him face first into the dojo wall, pinning his captured arm behind his shell.

Raph snarled into the wall, bunching his muscles to spring backwards when Leo grabbed hold of Raph’s tail hard with his other hand. The unexpected move had Raph springing up on his tiptoes against the wall.

“Wha - ?” he yelped, breathing hard from his excursions. “You’re playing dirty Leo, that’s no fair!”

Leonardo leaned into Raph’s neck from behind, and Raph shivered as Leo’s hot breath blew across his shoulder.

“I’ll show you playing dirty Raphael” Leo growled into Raph’s cheek, pressing him harder into the wall. Raph struggled against the vice-like grip Leo had on his arm, bent painfully backwards, yet Leo was also pulling and tugging on his tail in such a way that had Raph’s dick filling up embarrassingly fast.

“L…Leo?” Was all that Raph could stutter as the adrenaline from the fight swiftly turbo-charged his arousal. All of a sudden his entire focus was on Leonardo. His senses flooded with Leo’s warmth; Leo’s panting hot breath against the side of his neck; Leo’s hot clammy skin pressed hard against his shell, and his musky sexual scent, filling Raph’s nostrils, making his head swim with unbridled lust. The way Leo’s voice had changed, the way he was roughly thumbing his tail. This wasn’t a misunderstanding. Raph felt weak as a kitten.

Then Leo sank his teeth into his shoulder and Raph whined helplessly and his errection tumbled out into the open, pressed against the cold, rough wall. In a few short moments, Raph had become undone, and he had never wanted Leonardo so badly as he did just then.

“Leo!” He gasped.

Leonardo wasted no time on preliminaries. As Raph whimpered into the wall, still pressed tightly by Leo’s weight against his pinned arm, Leo pushed a wetted finger into Raph’s anus. Raphael gasped in pain and pleasure. Leo repeated the manoeuvre a few times, stretching him, and Raph realised he was using a combination of saliva and his own pre-cum juices. His knees buckled slightly. He could feel Leo’s errection pressing against his leg and it made him buck backwards into Leo’s finger with want.

Leonardo responded by painfully squeezing Raphael’s pinned arm and pushing his face harder into the concrete. “Careful Rapahel,” Leo’s smooth, low tones warned Raph against his cheek. “You’ve been so helpful all day. Don’t start being a bad boy now.”

Raph grunted as he felt Leo’s dick line up to his ass hole.

“Ah-muh bad boy” Raph whined into the wall, gasping as Leo pushed himself inside of him, stretching him, filling him.

“Yes you are,” Leonardo panted as he started roughly thrusting into Raph. Each thrust pushing him deeper and deeper, his pre-sum slicking up Raph’s walls with each pump.

“You’re a bad…bad boy and someone needs to teach you….a lesson.” Leo was already out of breath from the fight and he could only gasp out his words in short bursts.

Raph clutched at the wall with his free hand, There wasn’t even enough space for him to reach his own dick, it was pressed against the cool brick, his whole body pressing hard against it with each thumping thrust. It was slightly abrasive but only added to Raph’s pleasure.

“Ima baad baad boy Leo,” Raph panted. “Teach me…… uuggh…teach me!”

Leo let go of Raph’s arm in order to grab his hips and pull them towards him. Raph slammed both palms against the wall, ignoring his aching arm, as Leo rhythmically slammed into him from behind. The change in angle made Leo drive deeper in Raph and he hit a spot that had Raph’s insides clench from intense pleasure.

“Ahh! Leo! Leo!” Raph moaned. “There! Do that….again!”

Leo drove into Raph, harder and harder as he neared his peak. Grunts turned to moans. Raph could only pant Leo’s name into the wall and Leo started growling as he clutched Raph’s hips hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Leo! Fuck FUCK! LEO!” Raph called as he came, shooting his load over the dojo wall, without once having touched his dick.

“Ooh, Raph, you bad, baad dirty boo-ooy,” Leo’s growl ended in a long moan as he tumbled over the edge and spurted deep into Raph, while Raph’s slicked passage still rhythmically clenched around him.

The brothers remained unmoving while they tried to catch their breath, still locked into each other. Eventually, Leo straightened up and eased himself out of Raph, while Raph staggered upright clutching the wall for support. He could feel Leo’s come dribbling out of him.

Leonardo appraised Raphael and the dribbling come with a lecherous look of approval.

“Oh you dirty, dirty boy,” he murmured, visually drinking in the scene of Raph’s spent cock.

Raphael stared at Leo, stunned and overwhelmed by the events that had just happened and Leo’s apparent fondness for dirty talk. Leo’s face crinkled into a rare, cocky smile.

“What?” He said with a grin. “You said I needed a good pounding. I think you were right. You didn’t think _you_ were going to be the one who did the pounding did you?”

Raph closed his eyes in defeat.

_God damn Leonardo sonofa bitch_.

 

THE END


End file.
